Paladin (Hammerwatch)
The Paladin is a durable melee class that wields a sword and a shield. His basic attack is an arcing slash with very fast attack speed (cooldown ~0.125 seconds). Among all the classes, Paladin has the second highest initial health and highest defense, making him an extremely durable class in many situations. While the Warlock has higher starting health, the Paladin quickly passes him, gaining 45 Health with each upgrade compared to the Warlock's 15. The Paladin has 3 active skills: Charge, Healing and Holy Storm. Charge allows the Paladin to rush a short distance while damaging all enemies he passes through, Healing allows the Paladin to heal himself and nearby allies, and Holy Storm allows the Paladin to spin and deal damage to close enemies. Unlike the Thief, which requires a timed slash in order to parry projectiles, the Paladin can passively block most incoming projectiles such as arrows and maggot bolts with his shield in an arc in front of him without the need of a timed slash. The arcs of both the sword attack and the shield can be upgraded to cover a wider angle in front of the Paladin by purchasing the Sword Arc and the Shield passive skill. Also, the Paladin's Divine Wrath allows the Paladin to stun enemies at a chance when attacking them, preventing the enemies from moving and attacking. 'Appearance' The Paladin, wielding a sword and a shield, is equipped with a crusader-like medieval helmet and armor. The color of the armor and shoulder-guards can be customized by the player by choosing one of the 4 Paladin skins. By default, the Paladin has a pair of yellow shoulder-guards and light blue armor. 'Stats' 'Skills' 'Active Skills' Charge *The Paladin starts out with the ability Charge bound to the Skill 1 button. Charge causes the Paladin to rush forward in the direction he is facing, dealing damage to all enemies he passes through, which can be used both offensively, defensively, or even for mobility. The damage of charge is calculated by multiplying the Paladin's sword damage with a coefficient, which increases when the Charge Damage is upgraded. The Charge Damage and Charge Range can be upgraded separately at the Offense Vendors starting at Level 2. Healing *Healing can be unlocked at a Level 2 Defense Vendors and is bound to the Skill 2 button. Healing is a channeled ability that heals the Paladin and nearby allies at the cost of mana. Upgrading Healing reduces the mana cost and increases the amount of health gained per increment. Holy Storm *Holy Storm can be unlocked and upgraded at the Offense Merchant and is bound to the Skill 3 button. When Holy Storm is activated, the Paladin will spin with his sword pointing out for a few seconds, damaging nearby enemies, which is extremely useful when clearing an area. Same as Charge, the damage of the Holy Storm is calculated by multiplying his Sword's Damage with a coefficient, which increases when the Holy Storm Damage is upgraded. The Holy Storm Damage and Holy Storm Duration can be upgraded separately at the Offense Vendors. 'Passive Skills' Divine Wrath *The Paladin can learn the passive ability Divine Wrath from the Defense merchant. Divine Wrath grants the Paladin's attacks a chance to stun the target for 2.5 seconds. The initial chance to stun is 10%, which can be improved at Defense vendors. Sword Arc *The Paladin can also upgrade the arc at which his sword swings by upgrading the Sword Arc at the Offense Vendors. The Paladin starts with a Sword Arc of 90 degrees, which then can be upgraded up to 240 degrees. Shield *The Paladin can also upgrade the arc with which his shield blocks projectiles by upgrading the Shield at the Defense Vendors. The Paladin starts with a Shield of 60 degrees, which can then be upgraded up to 240 degrees. Basic Strategy *Strafing is important for defensive play as it makes better use of the shield. *The Charge is generally considered one of the best skills in the game as it can be used offensively, defensively or even for mobility, which is important for speedrunners. *The Healing skill, being the only teammate-healing skill in the game (besides priest beam), is extremely important as it greatly increase the survivability of the team. It is also very powerful because it converts a tactical and transient resource into a strategic and permanent resource, ensuring you are always topped off between combats. *The Health upgrades are important as the Paladin is often exposed in the attack range of the enemies and takes much more damage than the other classes. Health upgrades increase your survivability. *Sword damage is also an important upgrade as it not only increases the damage of your basic swing, but also the damage of your specials, making it a very cost effective upgrade. Update History 1.23 *Paladins now only heal players within a small range. *Improved paladin starting shield. 1.2 *Charge now always goes through enemies. *Charge damage has been reduced. *End-game armor upgrades have been reduced. *Healing now heals half as quickly and costs more mana. Trivia *The name 'knight' is used instead of 'Paladin' in the asset.bin file of the game. fr:Paladin Category:Classes